Damn You, Riddle!
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: As some sick birthday gift, Tom hands Harry a book that changes his life... for the better of everyone. LucHar, TomSev M Oneshot


Okay... I had someone say I should do a LuciusHarry time travel fic thing... uh... this is what came out... so yeah... oO

Disclaimer: Me no own... or Harry would be in a gay harem....

Warnings: Language, sexual themes, OOCness, just freakin' odd

* * *

Damn You, Riddle!

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Harry, my... dear... sweet... loveable..."

"...saying that is killing you, isn't it?"

"Merlin, yes! I thought my tongue was going to turn to ashes and my throat meld together. As I was saying, my son whom I never wanted in the first place, I have but a... joyous surprise for you and your... rather conveniently timed birthday."

Harry raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, resisting the urge to also tap his fingernails on the armrests of the elaborate throne. For reasons now well known, the Light had lost the war while Harry was in his fifth year. Afterwords, he had gone to live with one Tom Marvolo Riddle, his by then legal father. During the first year he had remained completely in Tom's care, Harry had changed dramatically - with the help of some potions from Snape, Harry was now at the height he should have been in the first place, which was a little over six feet tall. His hair had grown, reaching just between his shoulder blades, and his features had been tailored (groomed eyebrows, thicker eyelashes, a constant shine to his lips). His fingernails had been let to lengthen and harden, becoming almost menacing when he was angered.

There was also the fact the new wardrobe helped show off his figure.

"Old man, what the bloody Hell are you talking about?"

Harry smirked - Tom had this lovely little tic, a twitch of the eyebrow while one side of his lips pulled back in sneer.

"Harry, **dear, dear child**, it's a fucking birthday gift. Accept it happily, or I'll slit your throat over a basin so I may then bathe in the warm blood that runs out."

"Love ya too. Anyway, when do I get this oh so lovely present of yours?"

It was Tom who smirked this time and Harry just knew this would not end well for him. Or, it would start off horrific and end in some bliss of some nature. That was how he obtained Zahur, the Snow Leopard that followed him practically everywhere. Harry had to try his hardest not to jump and shriek like a little girl when Tom suddenly thrust a book in his face, dusty and with a horrid stench.

"Uh..."

"Just take it Harry. You'll like it."

Cautious of the glint in Tom's eyes, Harry hesitantly reached out to grab the book, his fingers just brushing over the worn leather cover when something tugged on his navel. Everything around him started to blur and he glared.

"DAMN YOU, RIDDLE!"

Tom only laughed.

* * *

Harry landed hard on his back in the middle of meadow. Just simply laid there for a long while, scowling at the sky. Severus would have been proud of the look on Harry's face. He finally sat up, groaning as he back snapped and all the vertebrae slid back into place.

"Dammit Riddle... I'm too fuckin' old for this!"

It was certainly a strange thing to say since Harry looked no older than twenty. However, due to his Inheritance, aged by three years at one time and has not aged since. The reason for this? There was strong Vampire blood that ran in the family, skipping two or three generations at a time. He was the lucky one. Thus, he was not twenty, thirty, fifty, or even a hundred at this point. Harry had reached the age of one hundred and fifty-two at this point.

"Nice to bloody heal so quickly but it still hurts."

"Why are you damning my name?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Tom standing there, looking beyond confused and just a little better looking than he knew... did that arse send him back in time! Of course he would. He was a sneaky bastard that needed to be put back in his place. Both of them blinked as a pop filled the air and a parchment fell into Tom's hands. With a quick spell, he checked for traps and curses before opening it, reading quickly.

"Interesting. So... you are my son of sorts?"

"Yeah, you fucking old coot."

All Harry got in return was a raised eyebrow. He snorted and crossed his arms as Tom rolled the parchment up and slipped it into his cloak, looking up at Harry. He gave him a quick look over, reaching up to rub his chin. The boy was gorgeous, and powerful from what he could feel, leave it to him to adopt this boy. Said boy pulled back one side of lips in a crooked smirk, revealing slightly elongated canines.

"Huh... you're part Vampire too?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I would say I adopted me a damn fine son."

Harry out right laughed at this while Tom smirked almost proudly. Leave it to that fool to get so proud over something like that. He walked over and looped his arm around Tom's, getting within inches of his face with a deranged smirk.

"So then, my younger and more handsome father, what are we going to do? We are madmen, feeding off each other, and the world is a vast playing field designed for our wicked ways, willing and ready for us to dominate. How should we start? Because you know... I was thinking I may just have an idea that would spell some serious fun for us both."

Tom did like the look on the kid's face. It promised torture to all who stood in their way.

"Really? Well, my undeniably sexy and leather-clad son, what is this brilliant plan of yours?"

Harry's smirk only managed to show more of the evil hidden not so deep down inside.

* * *

This is what found Harry and a Tom disguised by a special Vampire trick sitting in Dumbledore's office, smiling innocently. They were the picture of innocence, the epitome of good will, blessing angels. Or so they led the fool to believe.

"So Misters DeMort, you say you are family? How so are you related?"

"Well, Tom here is my father. He may not look much older, but he just ages gracefully."

"Oh yes. But we're thicker than thieves, more like... we're brothers."

Dumbledore nodded, believing every word coming from their mouths. Really, the man should be more suspicious. Their 'family name' meant 'of death.' As if that was not some major key in discovering they were not all of what they claimed to be. Sodding idiot.

"You say you would both like to teach?"

Harry and Tom nodded, hiding their smirks. Harry was the first to speak.

"This may sound strange, sir, but I was thinking something along the lines of Divination. I have a knack for the subject."

Which was true... mostly.

"And I, sir, was thinking along the lines of Defense."

Harry almost snorted out loud. Luckily, he had not or that might have ruined the image they were trying to maintain. As it was, Dumbledore was nodding, obviously thinking about their offers. They had come right before the beginning of school, knowing the man was short staffed in these areas and in desperate need of professors.

"I must say, you two have come at a wonderful moment. We are lacking teaching staff in these areas and you are the only ones to offer. Welcome to the Hogwart's team, men. I will have someone show you to your classrooms and your private quarters... would you mind sharing however? We do not have much in the way of space."

"That would be wonderful, sir." They answered in unison, giving each other a strange look.

"Wonderful! Good day, sirs!"

Hours later found Harry laying on a couch with Tom across the way, reading a book. He guessed the Tom of his time had planned this quite a bit ahead of time since Zahur had been waiting in the room when they entered. This had scared the hell out of Tom since the leopard had pounced Harry out of nowhere.

"Mmm... Tom, 'm bored. Can I go out and seduce someone?"

"No."

"Fuck. Why the hell not?"

"Because the letter said it would jeopardize your relationship. Apparently your bonded is alive at this time."

"Oh, really? My sexy piece of arse is alive? How interesting."

"Something tells me you have not always been this way."

"Nah. Only after I became your son and realized I was gay."

Tom gave a non-committal grunt in answer, continuing with his book. All Harry could do was smile. Naturally this Tom did not care about his sexual preferences either. Wonderful.

"Wonderful is Dumbledore's word."

"Ugh! Damn you, Riddle."

* * *

"Hello class, blah and blah and blah, happy speech inserted here, wishes abound and my name is Harry DeMort. I shain't waste much of your time since that is also wasting mine and I do not accept such. I do not believe in the whole 'there is no stupid questions' because trust me, there are. Very stupid questions. So unless it's good, shut up and get to work until I tell you to stop."

The students, all Slytherin this hour, gulped nervously when he sent them his best glare, a look so deadly he had caused a few Death Eaters to pass out from terror. He had serious respect for these kids since all they did was get to was share looks before getting to work. He was up there, overseeing their work when he heard, the whisper that would cause him great fun and make his whole day brighter.

"At least he is not bat-shite insane."

Perfect.

With an evil smirk and practically purring in happiness, Harry slipped into the shadows at the wall, startling several students. In a split second's time, he was behind the one who had said it and his partner. When he saw who it was, it made the day ever better. Without a sound, Harry came out and placed a hand on both's students shoulders, causing them to startle and jump.

"Oh, but Mister Snape, who is to same I am not? Maybe I am simply waiting until the right moment, after I have brainwashed the best of you and put fear into the weaker minded students, to lead you all one killing sprees of proportions not seen since the Vikings, to bring down the government merely for shites and giggles? Of course, we will have then become the grandest of all cults and I as the enigmatic leader would have each and every one of you kill yourselves on a predetermined date by bleeding out and then out myself using poison for some Greater Being. But who knows, hmm? What about you, Mister Malfoy? What do you think?"

"I think you're bloody mad."

"I'm deliciously mad. What are you talking about? Of course, this simply adds to the fact I ooze sex appeal."

Harry smirked, arms crossed. He loved it. After he had stated such a thing, both Severus and Lucius had looked him over completely, taking in the fact he was not wearing a robe. He was instead donned only in the form fitting black leather pants and a deep red silk shirt, the top three and bottom two buttons undone. Harry's smirk grew as he suddenly pulled some of the pants away from his hip and peered down.

"Nope, not a single undergarment here."

Both of their jaws dropped, both having been thinking the same thing but obviously were not going to ask. Very pleased with himself, Harry went back to his desk and leaned back against it, arms crossed over his chest again. Oh, this was going to be fun.

As the class progressed further, Harry decided he really want to fuck with Lucius and Severus' heads. He went back over to them, slowly and acting as if he was checking every students tea dregs at the bottom of the cup. They called them 'leaves' but he called them 'dregs.' He finally reached Lucius and Severus and made a sound that made them both look up, confused since it did not sound good.

"Mister Malfoy, this is yours, correct?"

The blonde nodded.

"How sad. It seems you will be forced to marry a banshee of a woman who harps on you constantly, have a son who is gorgeous but a little shite and has no value of life, and will be forced into a life of constant sorrow and tragedy."

Lucius looked stricken while Severus tried to comfort him discreetly.

"However, there is a chance to stop this all. You will meet your lover, the one whom shall love you forever and you shall love forever, but you must realize who this person is before the arranged marriage."

"Pro... Professor DeMort, can you tell me who?"

Harry gave him a smirk.

"That, Mister Malfoy, I cannot. Why ruin the surprise? After all, I'm sure everyone would get a kick out of it."

Lucius nodded, looking a little more relieved, but not by much. Next, he picked up Severus' cup and gave it a long look.

"You will come moments away from dying... soon. It will cause you to make the biggest decision of your life. Do not ignore this decision - it will be the best for you, in the long run. You will lose respect for someone you hold in high regards and find someone else to replace them entirely. This is truly a positive outlook. It seems, Mister Snape, you have finally been dealt a winning hand."

Severus stared up at him, appearing to either mistrust him or have hopes that he was not willing to share, even in his eyes. Harry smiled - that was something he had always admired in Severus. With a sound of triumph, Harry turned and walked away, appearing high and mighty, arrogant... which he was. Then it hit him. This is what he had done and why. The students stopped working to stare at Harry, even Lucius and Severus, when he suddenly stopped, hands clenched at his sides, and shaking. He suddenly got into position, causing a few girls to shriek since he stole their table and knocked over the cups to put his foot there, leaning forward over his thigh and pointing to the ceiling.

"DAMN YOU, RIDDLE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

The rest of the day, all the first hour could talk about was Divination and everyone else began to dread it.

* * *

"That is it. I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, hoh! But not if I get you first!"

"UGH! You're a bloody cheater, you prat!"

"Bullocks! You're just jealous!"

Harry glared at Tom, who was smirking with his arm raised in a fencing pose... though they were both sitting... in the Great Hall... for dinner... at the Head Table... in front of the students... and it was deathly silent.

The reason for this silence?

Harry and Tom had been fighting with forks for the last fifteen minutes, the fighting getting more and more intense. Now, the reason this had started in the first place? Tom had stolen Harry's roll.

"You do NOT steal food!"

"I just did."

"Oh... oh uh-uh! You did not just go there!"

"Oh, I did. So bring it!"

Harry growled and stood, one hand behind his back like Tom who stood with him, using the fork to get a jab at Tom's chest. He was blocked at every move, just as Tom was when he attempted to do the same thing to Harry. Everyone was staring, slowly eating so as not to miss anything while Dumbledore just looked amused. All the other staff could do was stare, each with a different expression.

"... I admit it. He is insane."

Severus moved just in time as two forks went flying by, having been thrown with such strength they now were solidly stuck in the stone wall. Severus made a face and looked back up to the Head Table to see Tom and Harry standing there, arms still outstretched and back to back, making both quite the impression and picture. They seemed to work in perfect harmony and everyone wondered how they were related since it was obvious they were.

"You know... I gotta admit that was kinda hot."

Tom raised a brow when Harry whispered to him.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Did that letter mention anywhere that Tom and I used to have sex constantly... which my bonded had been well aware of when we bonded."

"Really? And what did he say about it?"

"I guess that makes you a damn well trained partner."

Tom could only laugh. To everyone's confusion, they hugged, having obviously made up with each other. However, they were whispering plans at this point.

"I take it that means you want something after this, Harry?"

"Obviously. You won't let me fuck anyone else."

"Fine... but later."

Harry smirked and they sat back to eat, talking peacefully with each other. The other staff members and students shrugged it off, going back to their own conversations. Harry and Tom shared a look that went unnoticed by everyone but them... and two sitting at the Slytherin table.

Harry was shoved almost violently into the wall, moaning into the savage kiss Tom had bestowed upon him, feeling some blood on his lips that was likely his own. Harry had not forgotten how violent a bed partner Tom could be, but his bonded had been just as violent, if not more so. He liked the violence.

He shivered as cold air hit his chest, Tom having ripped the shirt open with no remorse for the fabric, now trailing bruising kisses over the exposed chest. Harry really could do nothing more than moan like some wanton whore, which did not seem to bug the other if the smirk was anything to go by. It did not take much longer before Harry was on the floor, subjected to the most thorough and sadistic night of sex he had in three years before he went back in time, since his bonded had died of some unknown cause (it was not old age or natural causes, that was for sure) and he refused to have sex with anyone else.

Well that was shot to bloody hell.

When Harry woke the next morning, he felt brilliant. Spectacular. He was still entirely naked, but they had moved to an actual bed at some point and finally fell asleep early in the morning. Now, Harry was enjoying the soft sheets and hard body that made up his own bed. A quick scan of the top of his body showed numerous bruises and cuts, displaying the rough night. However, Tom was equally damaged since Harry did gain control and top a few times.

With a happy groan, Harry rolled over, off of Tom, and stretched out. He got only a few seconds before Tom was over him, nipping at his neck.

"Mmm... little early, don't you think?"

"Harry, it is never too early."

"Then could we at least move it to the shower?"

"... I think that can be arranged."

* * *

It had been a few months since Harry had arrived here, and it had been strangely good. Lucius was sending him 'the look' every so often, which was becoming more and more often. Tom was giving him near nightly sex, which was a nice benefit, and had told the man that when he went to his bonded, he would get Tom with his own. Who was slowly opening up more and more to Harry.

"Professor DeMort?"

"Hnn."

"We have been sitting here for a half hour waiting on instruction."

"Oh... sorry. Just feelin' good this morning. Like... really nice. I think I'm high on something. Must be the fucking incense... I think we'll all just sit here today. Let's have a share fest. Just... gimme those secrets you want off your back. I'll be the best fuckin' counselor you'll ever find."

Did he just botch the English language as much as the Americans? Dammit... it was not English anymore! It was AMERICAN!

However, it seemed to work since a girl in the front raised her hand.

"Sir... I know this seems like a strange predicament since this is normally the boy with this problem but my guy has not been fucking me lately. Why?"

"I would so some spying dear girl. He just might be a cheating, lying sack of shite."

A determined look came to her eyes as she nodded. Harry thought that worked well and so did the rest of the class as this is how the rest of the period went. Needless to say, everyone was shocked when both Severus and Lucius raised their hands, including Harry. He looked between them both, trying to figure out who to let go first. Lucius spoke.

"Just choose either of us. We have the same damn problem."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Lucius hardly ever spoke like that, especially as a youth. He nodded, telling the blonde to continue to help both himself and Severus.

"You see sir, Severus and I have both found people we rather... like. It is mostly sexual attraction with an underlying love. However, they are older than both of us and I do not believe the rules allow such relationships."

"Fuck the rules. Just bloody do it."

Lucius smirked and nodded, resting his chin on interlaced fingers, Severus looking just as pleased with the answer. Harry had a feeling he knew where this might lead. Since this was his last class of the day, he was planning on going back to the rooms he shared with Tom to maybe read... or indulge himself.

However, his plans had been stopped short when he dismissed everyone but Lucius stayed behind. The blonde made his way over to Harry's desk, making himself comfortable on the piece of furniture. Harry looked up with an amused smirk and his brow raised once more.

"Is there something you needed, Mister Malfoy?"

"I do believe my name is Lucius."

"Are you saying you would rather I call you this?"

"Of course, Professor. After all, it would be rather strange to call out 'Mister Malfoy' in the middle of sex, would it not?"

Harry chuckled. He was certainly sure of himself, though Harry knew he was not going to turn him down. This was, after all, the man he had been bonded to for nearly eighty-six years until his death.

"Well, Lucius, call me whatever the hell you want. And I have but one thing to say before we do anything - I've been having sex with Tom until just last night. Though it would not continue if you decided to get your lovely arse stuck with me, I need to make sure that is alright."

"Hmm... I have a feeling he is not truly related to you."

"Nope. He just adopted me."

"I guess that just makes you a damn well trained lover."

Harry laughed at the absurdity of it. Who knew Lucius would say the same thing as a teenager as he did when he was fourty? With a smirk, Harry pulled Lucius over the desk and into his lap, pulling the boy into what was likely the roughest kiss he had had in his lifetime... thus far. He could feel Lucius smirk against his lips, opening his mouth to the prying tongue and grinding down his own erection into Harry's. When the younger had to pull away for air, Harry had to admit he loved how positively debauched the man looked already, and how he was simply still the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"I take this to mean you are a rather... sadistic lover?"

"Sadomasochist actually."

And so Lucius chuckled, letitng himself be dragged into another brutal kiss by his new-found lover, the one he had a feeling would save him from that banshee of a wife he had been told he would have just two weeks ago. Damn Narcissa.

* * *

Harry and Tom had decided, near fifty years later, they could not have been more happy. Tom had gained control of the Wizarding World when Lucius and Severus turned twenty, giving them free reign of whatever they wanted. Added to this, they each got their respected partner every night, Harry having bitten them both on their twentieth birthdays so they would never age, which is what they asked for as a gift.

About twenty years ago, Harry had become pregnant with Draco, their son. He had to admit, the Draco they raised was literally an absolute angel. He had the makings to be great in this world, but was a polite child and had no reason to be prejudice.

Tom had nearly fainted when ten years ago, he found out Severus was pregnant and have them twins - a boy named Abel and a girl named Zuzanna. They were both growing up splendidly, very fond of both their fathers, brothers and cousin. All in all, everything had turned out fantastic for Harry, so much happier that his Tom had sent him back in time to make everything 'right.' The Harry of James and Lily grew up to be a normal child with a happy family that loved him dearly. Harry had taught him at one point, strangely happy to see one version of himself untainted by the horrible life he had lived until he had gone to Tom.

He was forced from his musings when he felt a familiar weight press against his back, arms wrapping securely around his waist and a kiss pressed to his neck.

"What are you thinking of my dear?"

"Hmm... just how much Harry has changed since I changed the past."

"Yes. He seems to have grown up nicely, yes? Which reminds me, he seems to have sent something for us."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Lucius who gestured for him to look down with a tilt of his head. Harry took his hands from the dirty water (he never did like how the magic could never fully clean dishes) and tried them by simply flicking his wrists once. He looked down to Lucius' hands to see an envelope marked _The Malfoy Family_. Harry raised an eyebrow and took it from his fingers, opening it to scan over the letter.

"I... it's an invitation."

"Yes."

"To his bonding ceremony..."

"How interesting."

"To Draco..."

"Oh yes, our son did mention something about being with a man."

".......... UGH! Why does no one ever tell me these damn things!"

Lucius chuckled and rubbed Harry's sides, trying to calm him down as he fumed. It was not so much Harry being angry over Draco bonding to... Potter, but rather that no one had told him when they first started seeing each other. His Harry was a very... nosy individual who liked asking about people's sex lives.

"Because, my sexy wife, Draco did not want to answer your sex questions about him and Potter."

"Fine... but I will be embarrassing after the ceremony."

Lucius chuckled again.

"Whatever you want. You do rule most of the unkown world."

Harry glared at him and Lucius could not imagine how his life could get any better at this point.

"That's it. Bedroom, now."

Oh... that's how.

* * *

So... that's it... R & R yeah? XD


End file.
